


Cuddles are Quite Magical

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Sentient Tentacles, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tentacle Cuddles, Tentacles, Tentacletober, Why isn't that an actual tag?, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magical mishaps won't keep Alec from getting his morning cuddles, but they may keep him from work.





	Cuddles are Quite Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> I don't know that I'll manage to write all of them, some of them due to time and some of them because... I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Also I never would have realized this was a thing without [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr) making a list so, thank you Lynne!

“Magnus,” Alec asked quietly, a little worried to disturb the peace that had finally settled between them. “How long will this last, exactly?”

There was a sleepy sigh and then a burst of blue that made Alec blink. He reopened his eyes to soft blue lights shimmering and floating across the room and then he squinted, trying to focus on where his husband’s face was nothing but a dark blur.

“Here darling,” Magnus murmured and Alec fought the urge to jump, his muscles rolling and coiling even as he was held tightly in place, and then a pair of glasses were gently placed on his nose. “And not too long, Alexander. They are temporary after all.” 

“Alright then,” he muttered, knowing very well that a non-answer was basically Magnus admitting he didn’t actually know. “Thank you for my glasses,” he said and the tentacle that had been so helpful patted him happily on the cheek before threading delicately through his hair. If it could make noise, he had no doubt that it would be crooning or purring or at the very least, humming contentedly.

Alec bit back another sigh.

“You’re the one always grumbling about not having enough cuddles,” Magnus teased. However, despite his joking Alec could still hear the slightest waver in his voice.

“I love your cuddles!” Alec said quickly and stifled a gasp when he was eagerly cuddled even tighter by far more limbs than he was used to, “-and you’re definitely very cuddly right now. I love it. But I had a meeting this morning that I had to cancel and your tentacles won’t let me out of bed.” 

The one that had been playing with his hair seemed to droop, going limp and Alec wriggled as it tickled the back of his neck. 

“Ah... I was asleep for that,” Magnus admitted sheepishly, “I think they share your opinions on being alone in bed though.”

“Oh good, finally someone on my side.” Alec said thoughtlessly and his words seemed to once again rejuvenate Magnus’ new appendages and they gleefully and almost smugly pulled him a little further away from Magnus and into their embrace.

Alec had to bite his lip to control his instinctual urge to thrash and instead, reluctantly allowed himself to relax. It was honestly like a very weird and buoyant hug. He didn’t think he was touching the bed at all and covers were completely unnecessary with Magnus’ temporary tentacles using magic to generate heat. It definitely wasn’t the worst feeling, to be completely surrounded and taken care of by Magnus. Even now, he could practically feel how much he was loved and adored. It was different, to be sure and Alec still wasn’t sure how they’d ended up like this, but he couldn’t really complain.

Not that he’d admit it, but Magnus didn’t need tentacles to make him miss a meeting. Jia was doomed to be ignored the moment Alec had woken up to find glowing golden eyes watching him and his husband smiling as he _ -or in this case, his tentacles_\- had played with Alec’s hair.

A few more moments of luxurious cuddles and quiet contemplation and it was broken by the loud and distractingly cranky grumble of Alec’s stomach.

Magnus chuckled, a witty quip no doubt on his tongue but his tentacles, oh they _ panicked_.

There was flailing and wriggling and Alec was very glad that he was already on the bed, he had nowhere to fall if they dropped him.

“Oh for the love of,” Magnus muttered and then let out a truly vicious curse that invoked the name of several demons and angels as magic flashed in competitive hues of purple and blue.

“What’s wrong?” 

“They’re trying to use my magic,” Magnus hissed, “and since they’re a part of me they _ are _ my magic. Which means that as long as it doesn’t go against my instincts or subconscious, they can get away with it.”

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Alec said unhelpfully and then he was sitting up, draped in tentacles with a tray of food helpfully balanced in front of him and an unimpressed Magnus staring at both him and the food.

“I was going to do that,” his husband said grumpily, “I just was going to actually ask and see what you wanted to eat first.”

The tentacles wilted a little, the tray slipping and Alec’s eyes widened as he jumped to their defense, “no this is good! I’m just hungry, really any food is good. I’m too tired to be thinking about what I want anyway.”

Magnus snorted, but his tentacles seemed happy enough and Alec shot him a glare even as a scone was happily shoved in his mouth. Magic wisped out, helpfully dispersing of the crumbs before they could roll down his chin and hide in the blankets.

“What?” He asked around a mouthful of bread and saw Magnus smiling at him, a tender expression on his husband’s face even as Magnus magicked himself a cup of tea and idly swatted away an overly curious tentacle.

“Nothing, Alexander. It isn’t all bad, being like this. I’d probably be going out of my mind trying to corral them all if you weren’t here. Before you came home yesterday I was trying to figure out how to control them and they fought me constantly, until you walked in and then they settled. 

“Yes. They settled on me,” Alec reminded him and accepted a mouthful of eggs, carefully eyeing the fork to make sure there wasn’t going to be any accidental stabbing. If it weren’t for the fact that Magnus had warded their loft to Edom and back, then he might have thought Magnus was being attacked when he’d arrived home the night before. Instead, he’d entered the loft to find a magical fight via tentacles vs Magnus and his husband yelling “don’t panic, everything is mostly under control, just go make us some drinks.” 

Alec hadn’t managed to ever make those drinks. The moment he’d put his weapons down he’d been happily surrounded by tentacles, Magnus unsuccessfully trying to bat them away as they encircled him lovingly and several wriggled under his shirt to wrap around his waist. Alec might have worried more, except Magnus had spent more time sulking than actually being upset. 

“Yes, well they wanted to be near you.” Magnus said, slightly defensive. “Besides, they stopped trying to use magic, well,” Magnus amended, “they stopped trying to use magic for things other than spoiling you.” 

“I remember the martini incident.” Alec let that one sit between them for a moment, “and the bath incident.” Truthfully, he’d used the guest bathroom early that morning. Too worried and still scarred from the evening before to risk going into their main bathroom and finding a giant and depthless bathtub once again. 

“Yes alright, moving forward.”

Alec hid a smile in his next bite of toast and used his mostly free hand to pet the closest tentacle, he could practically hear Magnus grinding his teeth. A morning with Magnus’ tentacles was still a morning with his husband and despite the oddity of it all, he didn’t have a thing to complain about. If anything, Alec thought to himself as both Magnus’ fingers and a tentacle brushed crumbs from his cheek, he might even miss them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please let me know if I miss any tags. Also apologies for mistakes this is unedited.


End file.
